


Diaz's secret

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s06e15 Doppelganger, Gen, Not for Curtis Holt fans, Not for Dinah Drake fans, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After learning Roy had been taken, Team Arrow is approached by SHIELD who offer insight into their enemy as well as unravel a betrayal from within. Not for Dinah Drake or Curtis Holt fans.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Diaz's secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Just an idea I got from rewatching Agents of SHIELD and a conversation with Phillipe363. 
> 
> For the AOS timeline, this takes place in season four somewhere between the end of the Ghost Rider Arc and when Radcliffe got made.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“How did they even find Roy?” Felicity wondered as she, Oliver, Thea and Diggle sat around the table, wondering how the prosecution had acquired Roy Harper.

“I believe I can answer that.”

Startled, the four of them jumped to their feet and whirled around. Standing a few feet from them was a middle aged man with light brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a suit.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Just couldn’t resist,” he said apologetically with a grin. 

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” Diggle demanded.

“Right. My name is Phil Coulson, I’m an agent of SHIELD,” Coulson said as he pulled out his badge. “I’m here because we have a common enemy.”

“And who is that?” Oliver asked wearily, trying to get a read on Coulson. 

“Tomas Calderon. You might know him better as Ricardo Diaz,” Coulson said and they stared at him.

“You know Diaz?” Oliver asked lowly.

“I know Calderon. He was an agent of SHIELD but a few years ago, he was injured after an OP pretty badly. Took some personal time and then went off the grid. Then, a few weeks ago, a source of ours brought Ricardo Diaz to our attention,” Coulson raised his hand slightly. “Try not to shoot me.”

The four of them were confused until Coulson pressed down on his wrist. To their shock, a holographic picture appeared, generated from his wrist.

“I lost my hand a few years back, SHIELD gave me this cool robot hand,” Coulson said glibly.

“So cool,” Felicity said, star struck.

Oliver, Thea and Diggle, however, had their attention of the picture. It was of Diaz, dressed in a suit as he stood to attention.

“That’s Diaz?” Thea asked.

“No, that is Agent Calderon. We believe that after he went off the grip, he established the Diaz alias in order to start his criminal empire. If you want proof, we have dozens of documentations and a DNA test between the two. As to his motivations, we can only speculate but at the time, we were having some…disagreements about the direction of SHIELD. It may have played a role,” Coulson said before deactivating the hologram. “A few days ago, a Jason Anders, real name Roy Harper, was abducted by two men working for Calderon. We believe they plan to force Mr. Harper into testifying that Oliver is the Green Arrow.”

“Which you already know,” Oliver noted and Coulson laughed.

“Did you honestly think Argus was the only government organization that knew your secret? We’ve known for years. Don’t worry, we have bigger fish to fry than a guy trying to help out his home town,” Coulson assured Oliver.

“So, this is what, an offer to team up?” Felicity asked.

“Well, my team already knows where Roy Harper is being held and we plan on breaking him out tonight. We just wanted to see if you wanted to come,” Coulson said with a shrug. 

“Absolutely,” Thea said immediately.

“Of course,” Oliver said after shooting Thea a look. “We appreciate all your help Mr. Coulson.”

“If we’re gonna be working together, you should call me Phil. But, I admit, that’s not the only reason I came to talk to you,” Coulson said and Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Oliver, you’ve had a wolf in the herd since before Calderon showed up.” 

Starling General  
Same time

Quentin and Dinah were arguing about Laurel outside her hospital room when someone spoke up behind them.

“Mr. Lance,” the pair looked over as a tall, well build black man in a suit stepped up. “I’m from the FBI; I’d like a word about your daughter.”

“Sure,” Quentin said before looking over at Dinah. “Try not to commit murder while I’m gone.”

Dinah glared at him as Quentin walked over to the man. The man led him out of Dinah’s hearing range but still left the man with a perfect view of Dinah.

“Do not react to what I’m about to say,” he said and Quentin tried his best to look normal, realizing something else was going on. “My name is Mack, I’m with SHIELD. You and Oliver have been played. That woman over there is not Dinah Drake, there is no Dinah Drake. Her real name is Tina Boland; she’s been working for Ricardo Diaz since before she showed up on Oliver’s radar.”

“Son of a bitch,” Quentin muttered, realizing the extent to which Diaz had planned this.

“We have two agents currently moving your daughter to a safe location. Lead Boland to an instructed location, then we will deal with her and bring her in,” Mack told him and Quentin nodded. 

“Whatever I need to do,” Quentin said.

Zepher-1  
Later in the afternoon

“This is officially the coolest jet I’ve ever been on,” Felicity geeked out as Coulson led Team Arrow through the plane.

“I’m glad you like it Mrs. Smoak…or do you prefer Queen?” Coulson inquired.

“Smoak is fine,” Felicity said as the reached a Caucasian man with light brown hair with a slight beard and an Asian woman in a black jumpsuit, both a few years Felicity’s junior.

“Allow me to introduce Agents Daisy Johnson and Leopold Fitz,” Coulson said as they met the pair. “Daisy, Fitz, this is Oliver Queen, his sister Thea, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.”

“Nice to meet you,” Oliver said politely, holding his hand out to them.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Fitz said as they all shook hands.

“You’re Quake,” Thea realized and Daisy grimaced.

“I hate that name,” Daisy muttered.

“Once the media gives you a codename, you’re stuck with it, trust me,” Oliver said dryly. “Where are you with Roy?”

“Calderon’s men have him in some hotel on the North side of Star City. Using the DWARFs, Fitz was able to get surveillance from the hotel,” Daisy explained.

“I’m sorry, DWARFs?” Diggle repeated.

“Drones Wirelessly Automated to Retrieve Forensics, DWARFs for short. They allow us to examine objects from a distance and surveil targets,” Fitz explained. 

“Using them, we got some footage from the hotel where Roy is being held. It’s…not really a pretty picture,” Daisy said uncomfortably.

“Show us,” Oliver said in a voice that left no room for argument.

After a nod from Coulson, Fitz brought up the footage. Roy was tied to a chair, dried blood on his face. Two cops were there with him, one of them striking him in the chest with a phone book, causing Roy to cry out in pain.

“We have to keep going or are you gonna testify?” One of the cops asked.

“You know, I’m not a lawyer, but I’m pretty sure torturing your witness isn’t gonna be great for your case,” Roy sneered.

“You think we don’t know how to put you in a world of hurt without leaving a mark?” the cop asked.

The other cop handed him the phone book and he placed it back on Roy’s chest before hitting it with is side baton. Roy cried out in pain once more.

“That’s enough,” Oliver said lowly. 

Fitz cut the feed as they looked at Team Arrow. Thea looked like she was about ready to cry as Felicity placed a hand on her shoulder, not looking much better. Diggle looked like he wanted to break something as Oliver looked ready to kill someone.

“No matter what, we get Roy out of there tonight,” Oliver said darkly, looking over at Coulson, who nodded.

“Once my agents deal with Boland, we’ll discuss a plan of attack,” Coulson agreed.

Star City  
Same time

“You did this,” Dinah ranted at Quentin as he led her out into the back alley of the hospital.

“I was with you the whole time Dinah, minus the time I spent talking to that FBI agent. I can’t be in two places at once,” Quentin pointed out, counting down the seconds and waiting.

“You’ve tried to protect her all along, you had something to do with this, you and Oliver,” Dinah sneered.

Before Quentin could formulate a response, there was a sound like a machine discharging something. Dinah was hit and went down, blue spots covering her skin. Mack raced out from the shadows, placing a device around her neck as a red haired woman stepped out of the shadows, holding what looked like a gun.

“Thank you for your assistance Mr. Lance,” she said with a British accent.

“I may not be a cop anymore, but I will always help bring criminals to justice,” Quentin said as Mack secured the device around her neck. “What’s gonna happen to her?”

“We have some other agents stationed nearby, they’ll transfer her to a safe house and then she’ll probably end up on the Raft,” Mack said and Quentin winced.

“Yeah, not sure how I feel about that,” Quentin muttered.

“We don’t like it much more than you. We do the best we can,” the British woman said gently.

“Yeah, well, sometimes that’s not enough,” Quentin muttered, taking one last look at Dinah before walking off.

Zepher-1  
Later in the afternoon

“I can’t believe Dinah, Tina, whatever her name is was playing us this whole time,” Diggle told Oliver as they stood off to the side.

“It makes sense,” Oliver said after a moment and Diggle looked at him in disbelief. “How we just happened to find that clip of her as we were trying to find a new Black Canary. It always seemed too convenient. But I ignored it and look what happened. This is just like Chase, just like Evelyn. And did I learn from it?”

“You can’t blame yourself man, no one could have seen this coming,” Diggle argued.

“Maybe, but this is a discussion for another time. First we get Roy away from Diaz, Calderon, whatever his name is, then we deal with those responsible,” Oliver said darkly and Diggle nodded.

“Coulson,” Fitz called out, this Scottish accent cutting through the quiet. “Mack and Jemma are about to dock.”

“Good, then we can get this show on the road,” Coulson said.

The members of Team Arrow heard the roar of jet engines from above then a loud sound, like something had landed on top of them. After a few moments, a well build black man even taller than Diggle and a red haired woman with kind drown eyes.

“Team Arrow, allow me to introduce you to Agents Jemma Simmons and Alphonso Mackenzie, although we just call him Mack,” Coulson introduced as they stepped forward.

“It’s a pleasure,” Mack said as he stepped forward, offering his hand to Oliver, who accepted.

“The pleasure’s mine. You were the ones dealing with Dinah?” Oliver inquired.

“Dinah Drake, or Tina Boland, is on her way to a safe house until we can take her back and make her pay for her crimes,” Jemma explained.

“Good,” Thea said darkly.

“Okay, now that she’s been handled, I think it’s time to stage a prison break,” Coulson said.

Hotel  
Night

In the hallway outside the room where Roy was being held, several police officers were stationed. Hearing the ding of the elevator, the officers turned as it opened. Daisy stepped out and, as the cops reached for their weapons; Daisy raised her hand, unleashing a wave of vibrational energy at them. They were hit and all of them flew towards the wall. As they stumbled to their feet, Daisy rushed in, engaging them.

Outside the hotel on the balcony, the cops standing guard looked back, hearing the scuffle outside as, unnoticed by them, two arrows with line hit the wall below the balcony, embedding themselves in the wall.

As Daisy was fighting off the cops, the two cops that had been in the room with Roy rushed out, seeing the scene. They pulled out their guns but, before they could open fire, a shot rang out. One of the cops was hit in the leg, falling down with a cry of pain. The other one whirled around, seeing Mack taking aim with his trusty Shotgun Axe. Mack fired but the dirty cop dodged, returning fire.

Hearing the sounds of shots being fired, the two cops on the balcony drew their gun but it was too late. Oliver and Thea jumped up from under the balcony and rushed the two. Thea grabbed the arm of one and slammed his head into the railing, knocking him out as Oliver grabbed the arm of the other, twisting it and slamming him into a nearby chair and slugging him. Both their targets knocked out, the siblings entered the room.

“Roy!” Thea cried as she rushed to his side. 

“Is that my hood?” Roy asked as Oliver began untying his restraints. “It looks good on you.”

“We’ll have time to catch up once we get you out of here,” Oliver said, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

Outside in the hall, Mack and the cop traded fire as Daisy continued traded blows. Daisy held out her hands and unleashed another blast of vibrations that sent her opponents slamming into the wall. As they fell to the floor, unconscious, the cop realized he was out of bullets. Mack then rushed in and struck him across the face with the blunt end of his weapon. As he fell to the floor, out cold, Oliver and Thea emerged from the room, supporting Roy on either side.

“Ro Harper I presume?” Mac said as he lowered his Shotgun Axe.

“Yeah. New teammates?” Roy asked.

“Not exactly. It’s a long story, we’ll explain everything once we get out of here,” Oliver promised. 

FBI headquarters   
Same time

Samandra Watson was in her office when the lights suddenly went out. Watson looked up in surprise before they came back on, realizing she wasn’t alone.

“Ms. Watson, we need to talk,” Coulson said. 

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Watson demanded.

“My name is Phil Coulson, I’m with SHIELD. I’m here to talk about your vendetta against Oliver Queen,” Coulson said and Watson raised an eyebrow.

“Vendetta? He’s a criminal,” Watson pointed out.

“We both know that’s not what this is about. It took some digging, but we finally figured out what you were doing,” Coulson said. “Your brother, Derek Watson. He was one of the bodyguards of Adam Hunt, killed by The Green Arrow, then known as The Hood, his first year active.”

“So what?” Watson asked but she was clearly thrown by the fact he knew.

“Well, a prosecutor might call that motive. Tell me, what kind of person threatens a child? William Clayton, Zoe Ramirez, is there any other children you’ve threatened?” Coulson asked disgusted.

“I’m doing my job,” Watson said.

“Really? ‘Cause from where I’m standing, it looks an awful lot like blackmail and extortion. Which your case is full of, since the star witness Roy Harper was kidnapped and beaten in an attempt to coerce his testimony,” Coulson said and Watson paled. “But you know that. Because you’ve been working with Diaz.”

“What? That’s absurd,” Watson denied but he could see the fear in her eyes.

“You’re good at covering your tracks, but we have an agent who’s even better at uncovering them. We have dozens of emails between the two of you. You didn’t want any money; you just wanted revenge on the Green Arrow for your brother’s death. Not that it matters now, there are SHIELD agents on their way to arrest you,” Coulson said and she paled. “But you can make this easier on yourself. I can get you a lesser sentence if you tell me one thing: where is Ricardo Diaz?”

Zepher-1  
Later

“You have two fractured ribs. Just don’t strain yourself over the next two days and you should be fine,” Jemma assured Roy as she finished patching him up, the two of them surrounded by Team Arrow, Fitz, Mack and Daisy.

“Well that’s the good thing about being a fugitive, I have nowhere else I have to be,” Roy said dryly.

“So how did you end up in that hotel?” Thea asked.

“I was in St. Roche when these cops rolled up, Tased me, threw me in the back of a truck. Next thing I knew I was in that hotel room, being beaten with a phone book in order to get me to testify against you,” Roy said as he looked over at Oliver. “Thanks.”

“You never have to say thank you Roy,” Oliver told him.

“So what exactly is the penalty for stealing the state’s stare witness?” Felicity asked.

“Surprisingly little, although I’m sure they’ll be adding witness tampering and obstruction to the list of charges,” Oliver noted.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Coulson asked as he entered the room. “Samandra Watson was just taken into SHIELD custody for working with Diaz. And I’m sure once we show the judge that video of Roy being tortured; the case against you will be dismissed.”

“That is amazing, thank you Phil,” Oliver said gratefully.

“With all the evil out there in the world, knowing someone like you is fighting the good fight is good to hear. And I have some more good news: Watson gave up Calderon’s location, he’s in a rundown casino on the edge of town,” Coulson said, looking at everyone in the room. “Let’s go get him.”

Star City  
Not long after

Diaz pacing back and forth as Anatoly watched wearily, muttering to himself. Then, a thud was heard. Everyone in the room stopped, looking over at the door. There was a small explosion and Diaz’s men opened fire. Stopping, they realized no one was there. Then, an arrow hit one of Diaz’s men. He went down as they looked up, seeing Oliver notching an arrow. Diaz’s men opened fire before a vibrational wave knocked them all back. Shocked, Diaz and Anatoly whirled around to see Daisy holding her arm out.

“Remember me?” Daisy asked Diaz cheekily.

With a sneer, Diaz pulled out a gun and opened fire as his men got to their feet. A fire fight broke out as Diggle and Mack jump out, opening fire as well. Diaz fled as his men began getting taken down one at a time. As Oliver took out one of Diaz’s men, Anatoly snuck up behind him. Oliver whirled around, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the floor, disarming him in the process.

“So now you’re a hired thug?” Oliver demanded in disgust.

“I was Pakhan. You cost me that,” Anatoly sneered.

“No, you cost yourself that. Before, you were an honorable man. Now…now you’re just a disgrace. You’re not even worth it anymore,” Oliver said, disappointed at how far his old friend had fallen. 

Oliver turned his back on Anatoly, rejoining his allies in the fight. 

Outside, Diaz ran before stopping, seeing Coulson aiming a pistol at him.

“Agent Calderon, it’s been a while. I hear you go by Ricardo Diaz now,” Coulson said like they were talking about the weather.

Sneering, Diaz opened fire but Coulson raised his free hand. To Diaz’s surprise, a holographic shield appeared, deflecting the bullets harmlessly off to the side.

“You missed quite a bit while you’ve been gone,” Coulson said as the holographic shield faded. “So you left and decided what, to become a drug lord?”

“Oh I’ve got much bigger plans than that Coulson,” Diaz/Calderon sneered.

“You were an agent of SHIELD, you used to stand for something,” Coulson tried to reason with him.

“SHIELD used to stand for something, and then you infected it with Inhumans. Your friend Skye, Yo-Yo Rodriguez, even the director is an Inhuman! You took what SHIELD used to stand for and spat on it! Now it just stands for freaks,” Diaz sneered.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. But we can’t let you keep causing trouble here in Star City,” Coulson said.

There was a shot from above and Diaz went down, blue spots appearing on his skin. Coulson looked up as Quentin Lance lowered the ICER, nodding to him. Coulson returned the nod before looking back at Diaz.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Calderon will be held at a military prison at the moment, then he’ll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law,” Coulson explained to Team Arrow as they sat around the table in the lair. “Knyazev will be handed over to the Russian authorities and stand trial in his home country. Tina Boland will be tried as an accomplice to Calderon. We’re working on getting the names of everyone involved in this. It might take some time, but we’ll get them.”

“We can’t thank you enough for all your help,” Oliver said as he and Coulson shook hands.

“There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Harper,” Coulson said as he looked over at Roy, who raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Roy asked warily.

“I’ve spoken to the Director, and we’d like to offer you a position at SHIELD,” Coulson said and Roy stared at him for a moment.

“Me, an agent of SHIELD?” Roy asked incredulously.

“You’d be doing everything you’d done while working with Oliver, but this time it would all be legal,” Coulson pulled out a card and handed it to Roy. “That’s my number. Think about it while you recover, then call me.”

Roy nodded, picking up the card as he looked at Roy wearily.

“So you know, there’s something else about to go down I think you should be aware of,” Coulson said, making Oliver raise an eyebrow.

Rene Ramirez’s apartment, next day  
Morning

After Zoe had gone to school, Curtis was at his computer, working on something when someone badged on the door. Curtis got up and walked over, opening the door. His eyes widened as he saw Daisy and Mack standing on the other side.

“Oh my God, you’re Quake,” Curtis said, geeking out.

“Put your hands up. By the authority of SHIELD, you are under arrest,” Daisy said, taking him back.

“On what charges?” Curtis demanded.

“How about hacking John Diggle’s chip to locate him? Tell me, what kind of man tortures a disabled person to get ahead?” Mack snarled disgusted.

“You can come quietly or I can quake you into that wall. Your choice,” Daisy told him.

“Okay, okay, just let me arrange something for Zoe,” Curtis tried to buy time.

“Already done. A judge has granted Oliver Queen temporary custody of Zoe until her father get back into town. Put your hands up,” Daisy demanded.

In a bit of disbelief, Curtis turned around as he was cuffed, wondering how this had happened.

Queen residence  
Late morning

“Didn’t know you could cook,” Roy mentioned to Oliver as Oliver chopped up some onions.

“I’m a man of many talents,” Oliver joked and they laughed. “Since its Zoe’s first night with us, I thought I’d make her favorite meal, make her feel more comfortable with us.”

“You know, I have seen a lot of different sides to you, but I just never pictured you as a dad,” Roy noted.

“It was a shock to me to,” Oliver said. “How are you doing?”

“Well, my ribs are healing just fine…and that wasn’t what you talking about, was it?” Roy realized.

“You thinking about taking Coulson’s offer?” Oliver inquired. 

“I don’t know. Considering the whole mess with Hydra, can we really trust SHIELD?” Roy asked uncertainly.

“Barking up the wrong tree there. After Amanda Waller, I doubt I’ll trust a government organization again. But Coulson does seem like a good man, he helped us save your life and take down Diaz. It’s your life Roy; you need to decide what you want to do with it. But, for what it’s worth…you’re meant for a lot more than just being on the run,” Oliver told him.

Thea’s apartment  
Night

As he sat in the kitchen, watching Thea sleep on the couch, Roy reflected on that conversation with Oliver before coming to a decisions. Pulling out Coulson’s card, Roy picked up the phone and dialed. After a few rings, Coulson picked.

“Hello?”

“Coulson, it’s Roy,” Roy said.

“Well, thought you’d take a few more days to decide,” Coulson admitted.

“I’m a little more unpredictable. Tell me about this job,” Roy said.

**Author's Note:**

> Before he played Diaz, Kirk Acevedo guest stared on Agents of SHIELD as Tomas Calderon. Was a surprise me when I was rewatching it.
> 
> Considering Calderon’s view of Coulson’s leadership and Inhumans it would not surprise me if he went rogue after he recovered which is why we never saw him again. The Diaz angle just makes it easy for crossover ideas.
> 
> I’m not a cop, but I’m pretty sure undercover codenames aren’t in the database. It really doesn’t make much sense why Dinah’s file would be under Tina Boland if her name was Dinah. And honestly, given her actions in season six, it would make a lot of sense that she was under deep cover for Diaz.
> 
> Watson went far beyond doing her job, she was clearly on a vendetta against Oliver to the point she seemed more focused on bringing him down than Diaz. She actually didn’t seem all that interested in stopping Diaz until Oliver gave her what she wanted. It would not surprise me if she had been working with Diaz to bring down Oliver until Oliver gave in to her.
> 
> Regardless of my personal feelings on Diggle, Curtis deserved to get locked up for what he did. What kind of despicable person tortures a man with a device designed to help his disability? Anyone who does that is scum, plain and simple.


End file.
